Chris-Chan
Christian Weston Chandler, '''better known to his clan as '''Chris-Chan, was a austistic from Virginia, and one of Ulysses's weirdest but closest friends. The hair on his head and his feet (which are exceptionally hairy, even for a aspie) was almost moldy and curly. At the beginning of Conquest of Galgoria he was smarter than the rest of the Galgorians because he was the he had not yet met Joolay. History Chris-Chan was eight years younger than Galaxor, and thus was far older than Ulysses. He was a worthy accomplice to Galaxor's plans, but showed his age as well; he was still a cheerful, if occasionally thoughtless aspie, and was first to miss the comforts of Basment life. At the Clan Hall, Chris-Chan was nearly denied the chance to accompany Ulysses by Galaxor who seriously considered using the stupidest aspie as a messenger to Ruckersford. Zezima, however, supported his and Ulysses's claims of friendship and loyalty, and Chris-Chan was chosen as the last member of the Clan at Zezima's request to Galaxor. When the Fellowship was passing through the Skatepark, Chris-Chan attempted to hit on one of the skater's girlfriends. It may be that this act was what pissed off the unfriendly skaters to the Clan's presence in the Skatepark. In the resulting battle, he was able to distract the obscenely large Skater by plunging his pocket knife in the skater's leg long enough for Zezima to impale the Skater with two rusty nailes through the neck into his head. Chris-Chan journeyed to JC Pennies with the rest of the FClan after Zezima had been arrested at Skatepark. He was presented with a larger Belt by the cashier. After leaving JC Pennies, the clan went through Colorado Springs but unfortunately, while they were there, Chris-Chan, Ulysses, and Skychi were split apart from the rest. Rednecks attacked them and Skychi died defending Ulysses and Chris-Chan. Chris-Chan and Skychi were captured by Rednecks who drove toward the hills to give their local militia leader the two aspie fags. While held captive by the Rednecks, he left the brooch of Sonichu on the ground as a signal for Galaxor, Zymechra, and Ubindox. During a skirmish amongst his captors with the local law enforcement, Chris-Chan managed to cut his bonds using his pocket knife he had hidden under his breast. Upon their escape, he and Ulysses befriended Tyrone Biggums, leader of the local gang. He and Ulysses were able to convince Tyrone to attack Bestbuy, while the Neckbeards attacked Gamestop. After the battle, they were told by Tyrone to watch the street, for 0pt1c_Pr3d1t0r, the Leader of 0pt1c, would be passing that way as well as Zezima, Galaxor, Zymechra, Ubindox, and Pr0gn0s1s. When they came, Chris-Chan and Ulysses met the remaining four of the clan again. Chris-Chan stayed at the bottom of the stairs of Bestbuy when Zezima, 0pt1c_Pr3d1t0r, Pr0gn0s1s, Galaxor, Zymechra and Ubindox went to confront the Manager. It was Chris-Chan who picked up the Pickle after one of the employee's foolishly threw it as a missile; later, in an almost equally foolish act, Chris-Chan actually stole it out of Zezima's hands while the wizard slept. Looking into the stone pickle, he had a terrifying encounter with Gaben himself. Because of this, Zezima separated him from his friends and brought him to the City of New York. Meeting Pronshusha, Guild Master of the Blood Legion, he volunteered for service to repay him for the death of Pronshusha's son, Skychi, who had died trying to defend Ulysses and Chris-Chan from Gaben's fanboys. Pronshusha accepted the aspie's offer and made him one of the elite Gaurds of the Guild. Later, it was Chris-Chan who rushed to fetch Zezima when Pronchucha, driven to despair by Gaben's deception, set out to burn his remaining son Tehnoobshow and himself alive. The young aspie thus saved Tehnoobshow, Captain of the Warlods and last Sucesscor to the Guildmaster of Newyork.